


Sunshine and Lemons

by myrcellas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrcellas/pseuds/myrcellas
Summary: When the dust settles, Myrcella and Sansa are left standing opposite of each other. Myrcella no longer wishes to be Queen, and Sansa misses the company of a girl's friendship.





	Sunshine and Lemons

Myrcella moves north. 

King’s Landing is too painful for her to remain, and even if she did she is not sure that she would want to help rebuild. Gendry is crowned king, and Myrcella is relieved. She didn’t want to be a Queen anymore. 

Friends forged in a war; Nymeria, Obara and Tyene accompany her. They do not linger, only long enough to make sure that their princess is safe. Arianne remains in Dorne where she has been crowned Queen, and Myrcella writes to her often.

Winterfell is cold, colder than she remembered it being when she visited the Starks so young. But Sansa is bright, and warm, and they easily fall into a friendship reminiscent of their youth. Myrcella had always done her best to be kind to Sansa, even when her mother forbade it. Whispered secrets in the corridors and notes passed when no one was looking. She felt like a little girl again, giddy whenever Sansa giggled. She does that a lot more than she used to, Myrcella noticed.

They share traumas. Sansa tells her about her past, her marriages, and her terrible memories. Myrcella is kind, and soft, and she reminds Sansa that perhaps not every Lannister is so evil. She tells her stories of Dorne and the Sand Snakes, and Sansa listens onto every word. She doesn’t believe in stories anymore, she says, but if she lets herself a little then she doesn’t feel so bad.

Myrcella discovers the beauty of lemon cakes. Jaime has pledged himself to Sansa as Queen in the North, and Myrcella is relieved when she discovers the truth. She knew, she knew all along. 

At first, Sansa is wary, but eventually they travel together. Myrcella takes her to Dorne, along with Sansa’s Queensgard. Arya and Brienne and Jaime pretend that they don’t notice anything, but it would be impossible not to. Even blind no-name Arya would have noticed. Myrcella is eager to introduce Sansa to her other family; Arianne and the Sand Snakes. 

Nym and Sansa strike up an immediate friendship, and Myrcella tastes her first experience with jealousy.

They return to the North, and Myrcella is surprisingly happy when she feels snow fall on her cheek for the first time since they had left. She had always loved Dorne and the sunshine, but she had never noticed her growing adoration for the snow.

And, she realizes, it is not the snow that her adoration has grown for. It is Sansa, and it has been Sansa all along. Her jealousy, her eagerness to remain in the North where a Lannister did not belong, it fell into place as the snow falls onto frozen grounds.

She comes to Sansa’s chambers in the middle of the night, carrying a candle that wavered as she hurried. She knocked softly on the door and she heard Sansa softly call her in. She was in bed, Myrcella could only make out her form underneath the covers in the candlelight. She lingered, but Sansa opened the covers and Myrcella crawled underneath, setting the candle on the bedside table.

They were like girls again, sharing a bed and secrets and then, now, even kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> AU where no one dies, apparently.


End file.
